Pranks
by BuringBright222
Summary: Tommy pranks the team. Minor cursing.


**First Young Avengers fanfic, but I've come to fall in love with the series.**

* * *

Teddy groaned as he rolled over and pinned the warm pillow under him. Well, it wasn't a real pillow, just Billy. But Teddy was convinced nothing was as nice as falling asleep on his boyfriend's stomach.

"Ready to face another day?" Teddy asked. His pillow didn't answer. Teddy propped himself on his elbows and looked down onto Billy's face. Billy looked so peaceful. It was hard to believe two weeks ago they had fought Mother and no longer needed to run from possessed, homicidal parents.

"Billy?" Teddy gave the smaller teen a shove. Billy didn't respond.

"How the hell are you such a heavy sleeper?" Teddy groaned. Billy scrunched his eyebrows and rolled into Teddy. It was as if he was hiding from the day.

"Billy! Teddy! The Captain wants to talk to us!" Tommy's rushed words were barely comprehensible through the door. Half a second after he had spoken, the speedster had appeared in the room.

"Stop fucking and join us!" Tommy shouted. Teddy flushed and laughed while Billy groaned and tried to hide in his boyfriend. Tommy pouted.

"Don't ignore me!" Tommy shouted, jumping onto his twin, and throwing Teddy off the bed.

"Oof!" Billy wheezed. Teddy stood up and glared at Tommy. Jarvis opened the window to the daylight, sending morning light onto the scene on the bed. Tommy was tickling Billy who was trying to hide under the covers.

"I'm up! I'M UP!" Billy finally screamed, hitting Tommy with a pillow. Tommy and Teddy laughed at Billy's bed head as he sat up.

"God, I fucking hate you _morning _people!" Billy grumbled, rubbing his eyes. Teddy crawled onto the bed, and leaning over Tommy's shoulder, pecked Billy on the cheek.

"Too close, man. Too close!" Tommy was by the door, opening it this time and smiling as he left the room.

"I'm going to write all of mornings out of existences. Everything will be a nice dusk hour. I'm going to never have to wake up before noon ever again. "Billy was ranting. Teddy just smiled and got off the bed. He was heading towards the bathroom.

"Are you showering?" Billy asked. Teddy turned.

"No. I'm just brushing my teeth." Teddy raised an eyebrow. "Do _you_ want to take a shower?" Teddy asked suggestively. Billy nodded. Teddy snorted and turned away.

"What?" Billy had climb out of bed and dragged his body over to Teddy. The witch collapsed in Teddy's arms.

"Here I am trying to be sexy, and you're just falling asleep on me."

"You're always sexy." Billy countered. He let go of his boyfriend, and the two walked into the bathroom.

Neither saw Tommy's smirk as he popped his head in one last time.

* * *

Kate was whistling as she finished up her shower. She looked at her reflection and ran a hand up her legs. Checking the clock, she shrugged.

"I can shave." She decided. Kate sat on the sink counter and sprayed the thick, white foam onto her leg. She rubbed it, spreading the goo. Kate stopped for a second.

"What the hell?' She asked herself. The shaving cream wasn't spreading correctly and felt wrong. Kate's eyes widened. She balanced a blob on her fingers and slowly, flicked her tongue out to lick the white cream. It was sweet and dissolved in her mouth.

"Whipped cream?" She questioned. Growling, and creating a hit list mentally for that might have done it, Kate headed back to the shower. She might actually wash her hair this time…

* * *

America wasn't a fan of the Avengers Tower. They were only staying there because the Avengers had basically grounded the YA team. Billy, being the only one who needed to finish high school yet, wasn't too unconvinced because he could teleport, but America, who hated inactivity, felt she was in a cage. Stomping through the morning, America was eating breakfast angrily, giving the metal spoon dents every now and then by accident. David watched in fascination.

"How does that not hurt your teeth?" He asked. Then he went to answer his own question but America cut him off.

"Shut it. Now. I am NOT a morning person." She snarled. A slight breeze passed through the dining room. David saw some muffins on the table.

"Hey, want a muffin?" He asked America. America turned from her cereal and eyed the muffins with distaste.

"I want four." She growled. David laughed as he tossed her two at a time. He took one for himself. They sank their teeth into the muffins at the same time.

Their eyes widened after a second of chewing, horror etched on each of their faces.

Then the music started playing all over the house.

* * *

Noh-Var was shuffling around the tower, his head phones in. He heard a blast of some disgusting music through the tower. He could hear it over his headphones. Noh-Var just frowned and turned to leave the tower. A couple steps out and he noticed something. Girls were following him. A lot of girls.

Noh-Var turned to face them.

"Can I help you?" He asked. IT was as if he had hit a switch. The girls came like a flood of water. Noh-Var screamed as he tried to escape the excited, grabby hands on the raving mad mob of fangirls (and a couple boys).

* * *

Tommy raced to his room. He locked the door, and pushed the dresser in front of the door as well. He closed his blinds, ignoring Jarivs's question asking if he felt well or not. Once Tommy was satisfied his room was secure, he sat calmly on his bed and pulled up the video feeds. He was ready.

* * *

Teddy slipped on his uniform. He like wearing it. He felt important, and he knew Billy liked to check him out in it. But, it felt weird. Out in the hallway, some filthy song about sex and drugs was playing. It had vulgar words, and wasn't really in Teddy's taste.

The water in the bathroom turned off. Billy was done with his shower. Teddy smirked as he laid out Billy's uniform. He loved the modifications Billy had done. The cape was the original one though. Teddy let the fabric run through his fingers as he waited for Billy to come out of the bathroom.

He heard the sink and then he heard the door click. Teddy picked op the outfit and held it up for…Tommy?

A steamy Tommy with sleepy eyes reached for the clothes and pulled them on, almost falling over. He rolled his shoulders and reached for the cloak on the bed, finally noticing how Teddy wasn't moving.

"Teddy?" he asked. Teddy just stared, his face heating up and his heart pounding.

"Teddy, what's wrong…" Billy trailed off as he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror on the dresser. His neck turned beet red and he trading horrified looks with Teddy between glances back at the mirror.

Finally the shock wore off and the rage set in.

"TOMMY!" Billy roared, storming out of the room with Teddy stumbling behind him. They stopped at the door when Teddy looked down and saw his ripped uniform. Billy had turned.

Kate walked down the hallway, and spotting the shock of white hair, she charged forward.

"Tommy!" She snarled, and then saw Teddy. And what Tommy was wearing.

"Billy?" She asked. Teddy was red-faced, which meant he was really embarrassed, and trying to hide himself in his torn uniform as he stumbled into the room. Billy turned to look at Kate. They met eyes.

"_Tommy!_" they snarled together.

The three made in downstairs, eventually. Three of Teddy's uniforms had been replaced, so finally Billy had magic'ed a proper uniform onto his boyfriend.

"Can't you do that with your hair?" Kate had asked. Billy sighed.

"No, he used some of Loki's magic powder; I don't know how he got it. I can't just magic this away." Billy seemed pissed.

A muffin smacked into Billy's face as they got downstairs. A tearing America and David were in the kitchen, sharing the sink to run water down their throats. The music was loudest in this room.

"Jarivs, music off!" Kate yelled. The music shut off.

"David's personal playlist- shut off main speakers." Jarivs reported. David sputtered.

"What! No! I don't listen to that shit!" His voice cracked. He glared at Billy.

"I'm Billy." Billy said, rubbing where the muffin had hit.

"Don't eat those!" America snarled. Her eyes were teary and she was panting as she opened the fridge and grabbed milk. Both America and David downed two glasses before they could speak.

"Tommy!" The both snarled, after hearing what had happened to the other two.

Noh-Var flew in, panting and terrified, his clothes torn and his cassette and headphones missing.

"Humans are terrifying!" He squawked. He glared at the towheaded Billy. "Was this _your_ doing?" He growled.

"This is Billy." Kate said. "We blame Tommy."

At this point in time, the Tower emergency alarm went off. The teens raced to the conference room.

Captain America, Iron Man, Clint Barton, Natasha Romanov, and Scarlet Witch all looked up as the teens came in.

A breeze passed by and Tommy stood next to his mother. He winked at the others.

"Billy?" Steve asked. He then noticed how America and David were panting and pawing at their tongues still.

"Did, uh, did something happen?" Clint asked. Billy was sparking as he glared at Tommy. The adults followed the glare.

"Thomas Sheppard, you are going to die a slow and painful death!" Billy said, slowly approaching his brother. America and David followed him. Tommy's eyes widened in horror.

"Wait, guys, it was just a prank! Seriously! Wait, no, heeeeelllllppppp mmmmmeeeeeeee!" Tommy whisked himself away. American and David went to give chase while Billy just teleported.

Teddy, Kate and Noh-Var, who was shaking just stood wit the shocked adults in the room.

"What's the emergency?" Kate asked. The adults traded glances.

"I think we can take care of it… you guys should save Tommy." Steve said. Clint looked disappointed slightly.

As the adults went to leave, Kate, Noh-Var and Teddy heard them ask each other, "how the hell will we tell Billy and Tommy apart?"

* * *

**First Young Avengers Fanfic. **

**I have a dramatic story in mind, but I'm hoping for some feedback to see how I write the characters.**

**Since it is basically canon that Tommy and Kate get together, I thought maybe he'd go light on her. Plus, that prank just make you never want to shave. ever again.**

**Please review!**

**Love,**

**Burning Bright**


End file.
